The Edge of Tonight
by K4tsuma
Summary: "Yayoi could see her reflection on the glass. Her expression didn't change much, but she was definitely feeling down. It's not like anyone other than Shion would be able to tell, though..." / Yayoi x Shion, yuri, oneshot, sequel to "Stay".
**A/N: Never thought I'd be writing a sequel but hey, I got some random inspiration so here I am. Hope you guys like it.**

 **As always, I don't own Psycho-Pass or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **The Edge of Tonight  
**

 _September 27th, 2114._

 _Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau._

"Kunizuka-san."

"Yes?"

"I've heard tomorrow's your birthday. Do you plan on doing anything?" Inspector Akane casually asked the Enforcer as they both walked towards the exit of the office. They were finished for the day.

"Birthday…? Oh, right, tomorrow's September 28th. No, not really," Yayoi replied.

"Eh? You forgot about your birthday?" Inspector Akane incredulously asked.

"Huh… Yeah, kind of," Yayoi replied. "It's just that I never had the habit of celebrating my birthday. I didn't see the point since I got older every day," she explained.

"Oh, I see… But, wait, you didn't? Has that changed now?" Akane's curiosity drew her into the conversation. It wasn't always that the Enforcer would talk about herself, after all.

"Yeah," Akane couldn't quite grasp it, but Yayoi's tone got a bit sadder before she went on. "Shion… Karanomori-san made me see it in a different light."

It looked like Yayoi wanted to talk, so Akane brought her to the cafeteria. They found a nice place to sit at and Akane bought drinks for the both of them.

"I mean… It's not like I've changed my mind about it," Yayoi paused, "but she has always made a point that it was a special day so we would always try to find a way to celebrate it together, and that's how I spent it during these last few years. Even though I didn't think the day itself was any different from the others, the date became special to me because we were spending it together."

Yayoi could see her reflection on the glass. Her expression didn't change much, but she was definitely feeling down. It's not like anyone other than Shion would be able to tell, though. She sighed. "Karanomori-san isn't going to be here tomorrow, so I'm most likely not doing anything."

"I see…" Akane replied. "Well… If you want me to take you somewhere, just let me know," the inspector said with a smile on her face. Although Yayoi was used to spending time alone, Akane thought that even this apparently cold-hearted Enforcer would feel lonely if she had to spend her birthday without the person who meant the most to her.

"I appreciate the offer," Yayoi replied, trying to smile a bit, too. "But thanks. It's okay. I'll be fine."

Yayoi finished her drink and got up. "Thank you for your concern, Inspector Tsunemori-san. I'll pay for the drinks next time."

The Enforcer left, heading to the dorms. It was fall again, and the nights were starting to get colder than they used to be. Without Shion there, Yayoi didn't have anyone to keep her body warm. She could only count on her blankets and pillows.

The next day went just like usual. Every day felt the same when Shion wasn't there. Yayoi got up, changed into her uniform, had breakfast, brushed her teeth and headed to the office. They didn't have much to do on that Saturday, so she just filled in a few reports, did some research on the upcoming jobs, and then called it a day.

Inspector Shimotsuki congratulated her and asked her whether she wanted to buy a cake or something, but Yayoi politely declined the invitation. Being alone for some time gave her a bit of inspiration so she decided she would use that Saturday to compose music.

In her room, Yayoi played her guitar, trying to find a nice sound and writing some lyrics in her head.

" _I thought this would be easier_

 _I'd do my thing and this would work_

 _But now I'm here, trying to find a song_

 _To make this emptiness disappear..._

 _When all it is, is I miss you..._

 _As days go by, nights go long..._

 _You think I'll find a better song,_

 _But I'm still here..._

 _Trying to find a way to make this emptiness disappear..._ "

Since Shion left for that job overseas, Yayoi couldn't think of anything but romantic or depressing lyrics. They talked a few times on the phone while she was there, but the time zones just wouldn't match and most of the time they were both too busy, the calls weren't nearly enough to make up for all the time they lost.

" _'Cause everywhere I go, you're always on my mind_

 _But I just wish you would come in tonight_

 _'Cause when I hear your voice, it reminds me of the choice_

 _I made to not always be by your side_

 _And every time you cry, I keep the pain inside_

 _Leaving me with "everything's alright"_

 _And now it's up to say, it's always up to say "I miss you"_

 _I miss you..._ "

By the time Yayoi finished her song, it was already quite late so she decided she should go to bed. Sundays didn't ask for much work either, but she never knew when something urgent would come up. She put all her things back into place and laid down on her bed. Thinking of how much she wanted to be with Shion then, the black-haired beauty drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night, some weird noises started coming from the hallways. They weren't loud enough to wake Yayoi up, but they did disturb her sleep. Who'd make such noises at 3am? They even had bathrooms inside their rooms!

Then, Yayoi felt something strange on her bed, weight that wasn't supposed to be there. Fuck, what was that? An animal? A thief? But how would they even get in there? The security was tight! Before she knew it she was fully awake. When she was about to turn on the lights to know what the hell was happening, though, she felt a pair of arms embracing her; a familiar scent coming from this body. No, it couldn't be…

"Happy Birthday, Yayoi."

Yayoi couldn't believe her ears. Was Shion really there? It was that soft, sexy voice she had missed so much…

"I'm a bit late this time, though." Then, Shion herself turned on the lights.

Yayoi simply stared blankly at her. Shion giggled.

"What's wrong, love?" The blonde said as she placed her right hand on Yayoi's cheek, caressing it. "I thought you would be happy to see me."

"Am I dreaming?" Was the first thing Yayoi asked. Shion smiled, bringing her lips very close to Yayoi's.

"Does this feel like a dream to you?" She said, and then kissed her, slowly at first. Those soft lips… it could only be Shion. As soon as Yayoi realized that, she embraced her too, pulling the blonde into a kiss that soon turned into a heated, passionate one.

"I missed you." Yayoi finally said as they paused to catch their breaths. "I missed you so much."

Shion couldn't help but smile. When did Yayoi learn to express her emotions so easily? It must have something to do with the time they spent away from each other, she thought.

"I missed you too, love."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Yayoi questioned her. It was a very plausible question. She could have punched her in the face for sneaking into her room without knowing that it was her, after all.

"Because I wanted to surprise you," Shion replied. "Also…"

"Also…?" Yayoi encouraged her.

"I wanted you to believe in me. To believe in the promise I made you that I would surely come back to you, no matter how long it would take." Yayoi could feel herself tearing up. It had been almost a whole year… "You believed in me, didn't you? I hope you didn't think I forgot and cheated on me with that little… I mean, Inspector Shimotsuki," Shion said in a playful manner.

"Of course I did!" Yayoi exclaimed. "I wouldn't do that… Not even joking." She responded, not finding it funny in any way.

"Aww, you don't have to be like that. I was just kidding." Shion pouted.

"I know…" Yayoi said, and hugged Shion again, pressing her face into her chest. "But I love you. So I don't want to think about that, not even as a joke." Shion blushed.

"Oh… Alright. I'm sorry." She couldn't even contain the happiness she was feeling at that moment. Her Yayoi really was the cutest human being living on the whole planet. She played with Yayoi's long hair for a bit and then brought her face close to hers again. Looking into Yayoi's eyes, Shion said in the most sincere way she could: "I love you, too."

They kissed again. Shion started to take off all that heavy clothing as Yayoi watched her and remembered how beautiful the body of her lover was. Every move was like a sensual dance. Once she was done with hers, Shion started to take off Yayoi's clothes as well. She was only wearing pajamas so it didn't take her long.

Soon enough, they were both naked in Yayoi's bed. Shion laid on top of her after pulling part of the blanket over them, and Yayoi wrapped her arms around Shion's body. It had been so long since they had felt that delicious feeling of having skin pressed against skin…

They kept kissing each other, every time getting more and more into it, involving both hearts and bodies, until Yayoi turned them around. All those kisses had been so exciting and arousing, she could feel on her skin that Shion was dripping wet, and that only turned her on even more.

Yayoi laid the blonde down and gave her a very passionate kiss on the lips. Bringing her mouth to Shion's neck, she made sure to leave a very special mark there, and kissed her way down to Shion's boobs. Damn, those boobs. They were so beautiful and sexy… they left Yayoi speechless every time.

Yayoi cupped Shion's boobs with both hands and massaged them, making her lover all the more aroused. She brought one of her nipples to her mouth and sucked on it, using her tongue to stimulate it in different ways. Then, she did the same to the other nipple and went even lower.

Yayoi left kisses on Shion's belly, her thighs, the closest spots to her special place down there. She put Shion's legs over her shoulders and found a comfortable way to lie in bed so that she could have her face close to it. She could smell Shion's arousal… she could see how wet her lover was… Fuck, that was driving her mad!

It had been so long that each time Yayoi touched her, she found ways to leave Shion's wetter than the blonde could ever imagine to be. It was insane. Her desire was burning up.

"Yayoi…" Shion said breathlessly between moans as Yayoi played with her thighs, kissing, licking and biting them.

Yayoi looked up. "Please… Ah… I can't… Mm… take it… anymore."

That was all the black-haired female needed to hear. As soon as Shion finished her sentence, Yayoi brought her mouth between Shion's legs, and licked her special place down there from the bottom to the top. Ah, how she had missed this sweet taste. Before Shion could have any time to complain that Yayoi was teasing her way too much, she touched Shion's clit with her lips. Slowly, she started feeling it with both her lips and tongue; soon enough making all the moves that made Shion go crazy.

The blonde moaned louder and louder as her black-haired lover stimulated her clit, keeping a steady pace and bringing her each time closer to her climax. Shion pushed Yayoi's face against her; the Enforcer could feel that she was getting closer and closer by the way her body moved and trembled, so she continued until Shion left the sexiest moan out and climaxed, melting in her mouth, feeling the pleasure wash over her.

Yayoi, then, kissed Shion's thighs again and climbed up to give her lover a very warm hug.

"Damn it, Yayoi…" Shion paused as she tried to catch her breath, "you… surely haven't lost your touch," she said with a grin on her face.

Yayoi blushed. "I'm glad, l-love…"

Shion pulled her closer to her. They remained there for a few minutes, feeling each other's body, both hot and sweaty.

It was so relaxing that Yayoi almost fell asleep. Before she could, though, she felt Shion's body move. Her lover purposely put her leg between hers, and thus Shion could feel how wet Yayoi was. Then, the blonde whispered in the sexiest way possible in her ear… "This feels really nice, my sweet Yayoi… But we're nowhere near done for the night."

Yayoi blushed a little, but soon could feel a grin form on her lips as well. Right… That had only been the beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: The lyrics that Yayoi wrote are actually from the song "Miss You", by the Japanese band coldrain.**


End file.
